Hypnotisme
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Mû est fatigué. Victime depuis plusieurs semaines d'une angoisse inconnue, il était loin de s'imaginer ce qu'il se cachait réellement derrière ce qu'il supposait être "des simples mauvais rêves"./ (défi Hallo 2019 - Stp Sea ne tue pas Camus. )


Bien le bonsoir, Bien le bonjour !

Voici donc ma participation à l'évent d'Halloween du forum francophone Sts ! Un tout grand merci pour **Arthygold et Sea-Rune** qui sont à l'origine de cet événement !

Donc voilà ma participation, un Os qui m'a fait sué ! Ah ! Ce crack-ship était un challenge mais j'espère avoir été à la hauteur !

Sea, voilà donc l'histoire qui est née de ta liste. Franchement ... je m'attendais à pire, mais ptdr tes crack-ship. Lorsque je les ai vu, j'ai ris. Un rire vide d'émotion. Hypnos quoi. J'ai hésité à prendre celui de TLC que l'on voit quand même plus, mais ça ne ferait pas sens. Donc j'ai du puiser sur le peu d'apparition de l'arc Elysion pour écrire sur ce dieu de la sieste. Enfin ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

Les thèmes : Ombre/sursaut ou Possession/Vengeance (j'ai un peu fait un mélange mais passons ce détail.)

Un énorme merci à **Petit Pigeon** qui a été d'une grande aide (Jpp encore désolée pour mes phrases qui ne font aucune sens T-T )

* * *

_Disclaimer : _La série Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Hypnotisme**

_Au loin, Mû entendait les pas qu'il devinait pressés du chevalier retardataire. Rapides, secs, son ami dévala les marches de pierre jusqu'à arriver devant son temple. Un temps, quelques secondes devant l'entrée principale où il devait sûrement reprendre contenance. Puis enfin, il toqua. Comme à chacune des fois où il se présentait chez lui, il frappa 3 coups, légers, l'index et le majeur en avant. Devant son thé, Mû ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout chez Camus était raffiné, parfois trop, mais c'était ainsi que l'homme de littérature était._

_Il se pencha pour servir une tasse au nouvel arrivé qui ne saurait tarder tandis que son conjoint attelé à la cuisine, étant le plus proche, s'en alla à la rencontre du nouveau venu._

_« Le verseau est encore en retard. » Sourit Shaka assis à ses côtés. Son sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, les paupières éternellement fermées._

_« Et ma main à couper qu'un certain scorpion en est responsable. »_

_Aussitôt dit, Camus apparu à l'entrée du jardin du temple. L'allure toujours aussi digne. Néanmoins le bélier percevait le léger souffle essoufflé qui trahissait sa course. Un échange de regard, un silence et la grimace du roux s'intensifia. « Je me passerais de vos commentaires. »_

_« Mais nous n'avons rien dit. »_

_« Vous pensez bien trop fort ». Il vint s'installer à la table, le remerciant au passage pour la tasse. « Ce n'est pas Milo qui m'a retenu. »_

_Mû haussa un sourcil. Pour le coup, intrigué. « Alors qu'est-ce qui a bien pu retarder le plus ponctuel des chevaliers. »_

_« J'ai rencontré Kanon et Eaque en chemin. Nous nous sommes alors mis à parler, mais vous connaissez Eaque… » Camus remarqua alors la surprise de Mû. Il l'interrogea sans un mot, demandant silencieusement le pourquoi de son étonnement._

_« Kanon et Eaque ? » Fit tout simplement Mû._

_« Oui, Kanon et Eaque. »_

_Un silence avant que Camus ne reprenne. « Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ta question Mû. »_

_« Que faisait Kanon avec Eaque ? »_

_« Eaque venait le chercher. Rendez-vous j'imagine. »_

_Mû regarda alors Shaka qui ne semblait pas plus surpris que ça. Kanon fréquentait en effet un juge depuis quelque temps, mais ce n'était pas Eaque ! Le dragon des mers ne jurait que par la wyverne. Que faisait le Garuda dans cette histoire ?_

_Un énorme fracas vint interrompre le petit moment de calme. Un long silence suivit de petit cliquetis. Cela venait de la cuisine assurément, là où se trouvait son conjoint._

… _Son conjoint ?_

_Mû fronça légèrement des sourcils. Un malaise. Non, pas vraiment. Une sensation désagréable. Trop fugace pour être compris._

_« Je… vais aller voir. » Il se leva sous le regard curieux du français -l'indou ayant l'expression curieuse à défaut d'avoir les yeux ouverts. Et, toujours sa tasse en main, il se dirigea vers l'origine de boucan. Quelques pas et il découvrit le contenu du repas de ce soir étalé sur son carrelage blanc. Au milieu de la scène, il vit un homme observer le sol, L'ennuie dans ses yeux._

_« C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu ne crois. » dit-il sans quitter des yeux le risotto s'étalant sur le carrelage. « Décidément, la cuisine est un savoir humain bien compliqué. »_

_Une douleur le frappa soudain. Plus violente que la première fois. Une pression désagréable entourant vicieusement chacun de ses muscles, un par un, dans une lenteur engourdissant. Il eut un mouvement de recul, se rattrapant in extrémis grâce au mur. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait._

_« Mû ? »_

_Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Un peu étourdit. Il n'entendit pas alors ses deux invités les rejoindre dans la petite cuisine._

_« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Shaka. Camus se contenta d'observer la scène avec un certain amusement._

_« Une petite maladresse de ma part. Rien d'important. »_

_« Nous constatons cela. » Si le ton de Camus était aussi neutre, le léger sourire qu'il cachait avec mal trahissait sa réelle pensée._

_Et en dehors de cet échange, Mû ne comprenait plus rien. Non. Rien n'allait. Tout ça, ce n'était pas possible. Sans rien comprendre, il se courba légèrement, entendant à peine les voix qui l'entouraient. Le malaise qui l'accompagnait ne cessait de grandir. Sa respiration devient plus rapide, saccadée, il ressentait le besoin indescriptible de fuir. Pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas. Comme anesthésié, son corps ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il fut saisi par le toucher de cet étranger. Deux poignes qui tenaient avec force ses avants bras. Forte, froide, effrayante. L'homme s'était approché de lui. Le regard dur._

_« Tu n'étais pas censé reprendre conscience. »_

_Le vert de son regard sombra dans le doré de cet homme. De cet inconnu qui semblait faire partie de sa vie. Et la crainte logée au fin fond de sa gorge qui lui hurlait de fuir._

_Il se dégagea de son emprise. Sans un mot, sans quitter des yeux l'être en face de lui, il sortit de la salle. Un salon parfaitement rangé, deux tasses posées l'une à côté à l'autre, vestige d'un petit déjeuné qu'il n'avait jamais pris avec l'homme dont le regard funeste pesait encore sur ses épaules. Brûlant chaque parcelle de sa peau. S'imprimant dans son esprit._

_« Camus ! Shaka ! Il faut partir ! »_

_Les silhouettes de ses amis le dévisagèrent avant d'aborder le même air que l'inconnu. Les traits soudain distordus. Ils perdirent de leurs couleurs. Les os craquèrent, devenant une masse difforme, des ombres qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain lui faisaient à présent face. Mû eut le réflexe d'user de son Crystal Wall, mais rien. Pas une once de cosmos. Aucune défense. Il chercha ceux de ses camarades. Mais encore une fois. Rien._

_Il ne sentait aucune forme de vie autour de lui._

_Les murs de son temple se fondaient dans une brume noirâtre. Les ombres de ses amis se multiplièrent, entourant le chevalier. Des râles insupportables. Des auras ondulantes de plus en plus proche de lui. _

_L'homme au regard doré l'observait. Il n'était ni contrarié, ni en colère. Seule la tristesse se lisait sur ce visage qui le fixait en silence._

_« Ce ne doit pas se passer comme ça. » Lui dit-il alors. Il leva la main. Un geste lent commandant les ombres immobiles. L'appréhension paralysa Mû. Était-il réellement condamné ? Cette réponse, il l'eut compris lorsqu'il le vit. Ce simple mouvement de l'index. Les ombres hurlèrent avant de se jeter son corps paralysé. Une douleur. Plus d'air. Les ténèbres dans sa plus pure forme._

Et c'est en sueur, la peur au ventre et le souffle court que Mû se réveilla dans ses draps. Avec comme seul souvenir de son cauchemar, une couleur. L'or.

* * *

C'est en courant que Mû arriva dans la grande salle de réunion. Il constata avec dépit que tout le monde était déjà présent. Il chercha du regard son ancien maître. Comme toutes les personnes présentes, il l'observait. Un regard interrogateur, plus que réprobateur. Il s'excusa et alla rapidement s'installer à sa place. Aldébaran lui offrit un petit geste de tête, un soutient. Geste que le retardataire lui rendit, légèrement gêné.

Ce n'était pas la 1er fois qu'il arrivait en retard. Depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, se réveiller dans un puissant état d'angoisse était devenu son quotidien. Sans qu'il puisse en comprendre l'origine ou se souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu le hanter, il ne pouvait que s'allonger dans ses draps et reprendre pied. Respirer, se concentrer sur les bruits de tous les jours. Néanmoins, chaque jour qui passait était une nouvelle épreuve à surmonter. Des nuits de plus en plus agitées. Une fatigue de plus en plus présente. Une compagne des plus désagréable qui rendait ses journées difficiles. Et naturellement, cette étrange fatigue avait des répercussions. Moins de patience concernant Kiki, une humeur changeante ou encore arriver en retard à la réunion hebdomadaire des chevaliers d'or.

« Bien. » Fit finalement Shion. « Puisque nous sommes tous présent, nous pouvons commencer. » Il se saisit du tas de feuille parfaitement rangé devant lui et commença à présenter les informations du jour. Tous attrapèrent leur stylo et se mirent à prendre note. Chacun à leur manière.

Saga semblait le plus concentré. Prenant note de tout ce qui était dit, notifiant toutes les interventions, il retranscrivait chacune des informations par des signes qu'il avait lui-même inventé. Shura et Aioros le talonnaient de près. Si le premier écrivait rapidement tous les mots cités, le second était plus concis. Son regard se perdait parfois, donnant l'impression qu'il pensait à autre chose. Et d'un coup, il se saisissait de son stylo et écrivait quelques mots. Un peu comme Milo, à la différence que lui se perdait réellement dans ses pensées. A l'image d'Aphrodite qui s'amusait plus à observer ses camarades, leurs notes étaient très souvent composées de mots et d'arabesques. De petits tourbillons et bonhommes bâtons avant de reprendre leurs phrases.

Mû se ressaisit. Il était déjà arrivé en retard, il ne manquait plus qu'il n'écoute pas tout ce que leur supérieur avait à dire. Il attrapa son crayon et se concentra sur les mots de Dhoko. Il grimaça, il avait totalement raté les informations de Shion ! Il souffla silencieusement et se concentra de nouveau. Tant pis, il irait demander à quelqu'un à la fin de la réunion.

Kanon, par exemple. Si l'homme n'écrivait pas, il avait une mémoire incroyable. Il saurait parfaitement répondre à ses interrogations. Dans le même genre, Camus était aussi d'une grande aide. S'ils partageaient cette capacité incroyable de mémoriser une quantité phénoménale d'information en peu de temps, le français prenait tout de même le temps d'écrire. Complet et synthétique. Il n'était pas rare qu'un Milo ou un Shaka viennent quémander quelques petites informations. Ah ! Il se perdait encore à penser à des futilités ! Décidé, il attrapa son crayon et se mit à écrire.

Du moins c'était son intention.

Car plus le temps passait, plus Mû n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à se concentrer. Il lui suffisait de quelque secondes pour oublier ce qui venait d'être prononcé. Il se perdait sans arrêt dans ses pensées avant de réaliser qu'il avait encore perdu le fil de la conversation. Il ratura, encore et encore, tentant de reprendre à nouveau. Cependant, lorsqu'il réalisa que Aiolia venait de terminer sa présentation et qu'il n'avait écrit qu'une dizaine de mots, il sut que cette réunion serait longue pour lui.

Très longue.

* * *

Insupportable.

Mû était incapable de trouver un autre qualificatif pour décrire ce moment. Au final, il avait été incapable de retenir quoi que ce soit. Même Angelo avait écrit bien plus que lui ! Il quitta la salle de réunion, l'envie d'un grand bol d'air se faisant sentir. Il avait besoin de souffler, se sentant irrité pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il salua les quelques chevaliers et domestiques qu'il croisait et arriva rapidement à la sortie. A son grand bonheur, cette fin d'après-midi s'annonçait particulièrement douce. Alors il descendit les marches jusqu'à arriver à son temple. Arrivée, il n'eut pas le cœur à rentrer chez lui. Personne ne l'attendait dans son temple vide, de toute façon. Alors il préféra continuer sa descente jusqu'à venir s'installer sur les marches, plus bas.

« Mû ? »

Le tibétain leva les yeux vers la voix calme de l'indien. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de Camus à ses côtés, également. « Bonjour Shaka, Camus. Tout va bien ? »

« C'est nous qui devrions te poser cette question. » Fit la voix calme du verseau. « Nous avons vu que tu descendais vers ton temple alors que nous avons rendez-vous chez Aldébaran. »

« Aldébaran a besoin de quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta Mû.

Les deux chevaliers d'or furent alors surpris, à la grande incompréhension de Mû. Ils échangèrent un regard avant que Shaka ne prenne la parole.

« Aldébaran nous a tous invité à prendre le repas dans son temple. »

« Le repas ? Aldébaran nous a parlé d'un repas ? »

« Oui. A la fin de la réunion. » Précisa le chevalier de la vierge.

Ce fut au tour de Mû de dévisager le duo. Aldébaran avait pris la parole ? Mû avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il ne trouva rien qui l'aida à situer ce que ses amis lui racontaient.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois chevaliers où Mû ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Les bras croisés, Camus le dévisagea. Son regard inexpressif posé sur lui, seulement en apparence. Mû savait déchiffrer ses regards, comme les expression de Shaka. Ils s'inquiétaient. Il devait avouer que c'était agréable d'avoir des personnes qui se préoccupaient de vous. De se confier aussi. Un sourire fatigué glissa sur ses lèvres. C'était peut-être le signe qu'ils attendaient, car les deux hommes virent s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Ah désolé… j'imagine que je ne suis pas un bon acteur. » Il rit. Léger et sincère. « Ce n'est rien d'important, juste quelques soucis de sommeil. »

« On serait capable de cacher Aldé dans tes cernes, mec »

Le trio se tourna, découvrant la silhouette de Kanon les observant en hauteur. Il s'avança rejoindre le groupe. Mû soupira et s'apprêta à contrer la remarque mais les regards lourds des trois hommes le firent renoncer.

« Ok, ok… des gros soucis de sommeil. »

« Peux-tu être plus précis ? » Demanda Camus. Constatant que Mû avait du mal à formuler sa réponse, il précisa sa pensée. « Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Si, si, ça ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Aux mêmes heures que d'habitude ? » Un hochement affirmatif de la part de son ami. « Comment te sens tu quand tu te réveilles ? »

« Comment je me sens ? ... » Il n'eut pas besoin de longtemps pour réfléchir. L'horrible sensation qui l'étreignait à son réveil était imprimé en lui. L'homme qui hantait ses rêves, ses ombres, le néant qui l'attirait à lui. Tout lui revenait en mémoire avec une facilité déconcertante. « Je suis fatigué, comme si je n'avais pas dormi… J'ai… j'ai aussi l'impression… enfin, c'est compliqué à expliquer. »

« Essaie quand même. »

Il prit quelques secondes pour trouver ses mots. « J'ai peur... Comme si… comme si je sortais d'un perpétuel cauchemar. »

Camus ne parla pas de suite. Patientant un temps, pour s'assurer que Mû avait bien fini de s'exprimer. « Serait-il possible que certaines de tes angoisses s'expriment ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Eh bien, La paix a beau être revenu. Il serait bien mensonger de dire que nous vivons tous dans le meilleur des mondes. Cette vie est peut être belle, nous n'oublions pas, _l'avant. _Une possibilité serait alors que certaines choses que tu enfouies en toi se réveillent quand tu dors. Maintenant tout dépend de tes rêves. T'en souviens-tu ? »

« Pas toujours. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soient de si mauvais rêves que ça … c'est étrange, mais … » Pour la énième fois en cette journée, il laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme. Prenant la tête entre ses mains, il ferma les yeux, ignorant les regards inquiets que ses amis posaient sur lui. Il ne se souvenait pas et cela le frustrait. Ça l'ennuyait. Ça le fatiguait. Il voulait des réponses.

Une main se posa sur son dos, en une légère caresse. Celle de Shaka.

« Cette angoisse, lorsque tu te réveilles, elle est présente à chaque fois ? » Mû hocha mollement la tête. « Mais tu as la sensation que tes rêves ne sont pas néfastes ? »

« Oui… j'admets que ce que je dis ne fais peut-être pas sens… »

« L'esprit humain fait rarement sens. »

« Le p'tit prince à raison ! On a de beaux exemples dans ce sanctuaire ! »

La remarque du Gemini cadet eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Un rire et des sourires partagés. Après un échange de quelques astuces pour mieux dormir et une promesse du bélier de les tenir au courant si les choses s'aggravaient, la discussion dériva vers des sujets plus légers. De simples histoires, les potins ou encore les dernières informations qui animaient leur nouvelle vie. Ils parlèrent ainsi simplement alors que le soleil faisait sa référence.

« Qu'attends-tu Kanon ? » Demanda alors Camus.

Il fit mine de réfléchir, avant de lui offrir un sourire que Camus aurait facilement qualifié d'horripilant. « Un peu d'attention de ta part ? »

Le français ne daigna même pas répondre. Se contentant de lui offrir un regard où Kanon pouvait aisément discerner un parfait mélange d'ennui et de jugement. Il rit face à cette moue qu'il adorait provoquer.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que j'attends quelque chose ? »

« Le fait que tu sembles surveiller l'horizon avec impatience ? »

Touché. L'ex-Marina grimaça. Le regard s'en allant encore une fois vers l'horizon de verdure s'étendant autours du sanctuaire. La ville au loin battait encore son plein malgré la révérence du soleil. Le silence était revenu et cette fois ci, tous les regards étaient tournés vers Kanon.

Des sourires malicieux virent prendre place sur les visages trois hommes calmes du sanctuaire alors que Kanon hésitait à opter pour la fuite stratégique.

« Plutôt que quelque chose, tu n'attendrais pas quelqu'un ? » demanda finalement le français.

« Qui voulez-vous que j'attende ? »

« Un spectre »

« Juge des enfers »

« Qui a accessoirement explosé mon propre Crystal Wall contre mon visage. »

« Je vois pas de qui vous parlez. » Fut la seule défense de Kanon.

C'est fut alors le moment où des pas se firent entendre, attirant l'attention du quarto. Les sourires gagnèrent en malice alors que Kanon grimaça de plus belle. Au loin, Rhadamanthe, chemise blanche, bouton de manchette dorée et veste de costard posée sur l'épaule, s'avançait vers eux. Le regard dur, hautain aurait dit certain. Mais l'homme en face d'eux était un demi-dieu, ça expliquait beaucoup de chose.

Le juge eut alors un sourire de garnement à la vue de Kanon et ce dernier, totalement affiché auprès de ses camarades, se contenta de suivre son avancée.

« Faites au moins l'effort d'arrêter de sourire comme ça quand il sera là. »

« On essaiera. » Rit Mû.

Un coup sur l'épaule de l'homme. Et Kanon alla rejoindre le nouvel invité. Un sourire charmeur de la part du blond et Kanon se sentit fondre. Sûrement un sourire bête sur son visage qui devait dégouliner d'une guimauve insupportable dont les trois compères devaient se réjouir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient avoir l'air bête, tous les deux.

« T'étais obligé de venir me chercher ? »

« J'ai bien fait. Tu m'attendais. »

« Non j'étais juste là par la puissance du hasard. Regarder le coucher du soleil, les oiseaux gazouiller, discuter entre camarades, tu vois le genre. »

Le regard du juge observa le trio qui les espionnait sans aucune discrétion. « Je vois totalement, mais je vais être obligé de te retirer à tes formidables camarades. »

« Oh mais ne te gêne pas. Il se languissait de toi. » Le chevalier des glaces ignora le regard courroucé du jumeau. Il ne put cependant pas rater l'occasion de rouspéter.

« Ah mais vous êtes là ! On a la dalle les mecs !» s'écria la voix d'un nouvel arrivant. Ils se tournèrent pour la forme, mais ils l'avaient tous reconnu, en particulier le chevalier du verseau. « Oh ! Salut Rhadamanthe, tu nous piques Kanon ? »

« Bonsoir Milo. Il semblerait. »

« Passez une bonne soirée alors ! » Il se tourna vers le trio. « Aldé a fini le repas, on attend plus que vous ! »

« Il ne faudrait pas trop se faire attendre alors. » Fit Shaka en se relevant, suivit de Mû et de Camus. Aussitôt ce dernier levé qu'il alla rejoindre les côtés du 8éme chevalier. Ce geste, si anodin en apparence, provoqua un grand sourire scintillant sur le visage de Milo alors qu'ils commencèrent à discuter. Mû leur jeta un regard attendrit. Maintenant que ces deux-là étaient dans leur bulle, c'était peine perdue d'avoir leur attention. Alors après un dernier salut à Kanon et Rhadamanthe, ils suivirent les pas des deux amoureux.

« Bon ! » S'exclama Kanon, une fois seul. « Tu m'emmènes où Monsieur le romantique ? » Il n'eut cependant aucune réponse. Il remarqua le regard doré de son amant suivre le quarto de chevalier. Et si Kanon faisait confiance en son sens de l'observation, il jurerait que c'était Mû qu'il regardait avec cet air étrange.

« Rhad'… ? »

Le juge ne répondit pas. Le regard toujours fixe. Ce n'est que lorsque Kanon posa la main sur son avant-bras que l'anglais réagit.

« Désolé. Juste une impression. On y va ? »

Kanon hocha la tête. « Mais ne crois pas que j'en resterai là. »

« Je le sais bien, mais là. Laisse-moi profiter de toi. »

Et il aurait totalement pu renchérir avec une petite blague bien placée si la sensation d'un bras musclé saisissant sa hanche, le rapprochant de lui dans un geste trop tendre pour leur convenir, ne lui avait pas fait perdre le fil de sa pensée. Par Athéna, il allait devenir aussi guimauve que Milo !

* * *

La chaleur des draps était des plus agréable. La brise matinale s'infiltrant dans la chambre promettait un temps doux. Un gentil soleil, pas spécialement caniculaire, pas spécialement hivernale. Dans un gémissement presque silencieux, il se tourna dans le grand lit couleur crème. Sa joue s'enfonça sur l'oreiller. Il prit le temps de se réveiller. Dans le calme absolu.

Il finit par entendre des petits cliquetis. Une musique dont les instruments se résumaient à des cuillères et des tasses. Une odeur vient l'informer que le petit déjeuné serait bientôt prêt.

… Déjeuner ?

Mû se leva aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés, ayant déjà compris ce qui se déroulait. Il observa la chambre où il résidait et ce dernier détail confirma son hypothèse. Il n'était pas dans le temple du bélier. Il se leva, remarquant d'un coup d'œil qu'il ne portait même pas les vêtements de la veille. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Une chambre aux couloirs claires et froides. Des murs d'un léger gris. Quelques meubles en vieux bois. Il retira d'un geste sec la couverture, s'asseyant pour mieux réfléchir. Il avait discuté avec Kanon, Camus et Shaka. Il s'était ensuite rendu au temple du taureau avec les deux derniers… et quelqu'un… Milo, c'est ça. C'était Milo. Kanon était … il était partit avec Rhadamanthe. Ils avaient mangé tous ensembles. Oui, un repas des plus copieux. Délicieux même. Aphrodite avait amené un thé oriental qu'il avait succulé… Ils avaient tous parlé. Un moment agréable… et ensuite il était descendu à son temple. Oui, son temple à lui. Il s'était endormi dans son lit à lui.

Et pourtant il se retrouvait dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il s'approcha alors de la fenêtre. Une légère brume flottait dans l'air, mais cela n'entachait en rien la magnificence de l'horizon. Il y vit un ciel incroyablement bleu, surplombant des étendues fleuries. Pas âmes qui vivent, mais des cadavres de stèles et piliers reposaient ci et là. Non il n'était clairement au sanctuaire, ni même sur terre.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais n'importe quel chevalier d'Or serait capable de reconnaître Les vastes étendues de L'Elysion.

« Tu es finalement arrivé. »

Mû se retourna rapidement, observant son locuteur posé nonchalamment sur l'embrassure de la porte, une tasse fumante en main. « … Hypnos… ? »

La déité hocha tout simplement la tête. Son regard or toujours posé sur lui, brillait d'une infinie tendresse. « J'espère ne pas t'avoir réveillé. »

Le bélier le dévisagea. Ce n'était pas vraiment le plus important actuellement. Et si la situation n'était pas aussi incroyable, il se serait amusé de l'ironie de se faire réveiller par le Dieu du sommeil. Mais il ne fit rien. Il resta là, à observer l'être bien plus grand que lui, silencieux. Avec une tasse de thé- . é ! Un dieu ! Une tasse de thé ! Mais rien n'allait !

Comme conscient de la folie qui se jouait dans l'esprit du bélier, il prit la parole. « J'imagine que tu as besoin d'explication. Mais je t'en prie, change-toi. » Il désigna d'un geste las, la pile de vêtement posé sur la commode en bois ciré. « Nous parlerons de tout cela autours d'un petit déjeuné. Prend ton temps, j'attendrais. » Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla vers ce que Mû imaginait être la cuisine.

Il resta debout. Toujours à côté de la fenêtre entrouverte. Au plein dans cette grande chambre. Avec une déité qui l'attendait _avec une tasse de thé à la main. _Il passa une main sur son visage. Son entraînement de chevalier l'avait pourtant préparé à tout, mais jamais à ça. Combattre des ennemies, aller au royaume des enfers, briser le mur des lamentations, mais prendre un petit déjeuné à Elysion avec un dieu ? Mû se sentait dépassé par les événements. Il avait beaucoup trop de questions. Et pour obtenir ces réponses, il n'avait pas trente-six milles solutions.

Il jeta un regard vers la pile de vêtements, parfaitement pliés. Identiques à ceux qu'il portait durant ses temps libres. Il eut un petit rire, s'approchant plus de la grimace que du réel amusement. Il n'hésita pas longtemps, quitte à faire face à un dieu, il valait mieux ne pas le faire en pyjama. Il se changea, prenant un temps pour toucher les vêtements. Non, ils existaient bien. Ce n'était pas une illusion. Il tenta de concentrer son cosmos et il y arrivait, facilement. Il soupira. Inutile de chercher des explications seul dans son coin. Il se changea rapidement et prit le même chemin que Hypnos.

Ce dernier était installé derrière une large table joliment décorée de mets en tout genre. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts - même ceux dont il en ignorait l'origine. Il s'avança, s'installant sur l'une des chaises devant lui. Hypnos le regarda faire et une fois qu'ils étaient tous deux installés, de part et d'autre du meuble, le dieu prit la parole.

« Poses moi donc tes questions. Je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre. »

« Sommes-nous vraiment à Elysion ? »

« Oui. Pour être plus précis, c'est ton esprit que j'ai accueilli. Ton corps est toujours au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. »

« Mes troubles nocturnes sont de votre dû ? »

« En effet. Je pense m'y être mal pris. Je n'aurais pas dû sous-estimer la force mentale des chevaliers de notre chère Athéna. »

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Cette fois ci, Hypnos ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il but une gorger de son thé avant de reporter son attention sur son invité.

« Permets moi d'être direct avec toi, chevalier d'or. Je te veux à mes côtés. Ne te méprends pas, il ne s'agit pas manœuvre de ma part pour nuire à Athéna. » Ajouta- t-il en voyant le regard du bélier s'assombrir.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Pourquoi toi ? » Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur le visage de la déité. « Je t'ai observé. Pendant tant de temps que je ne saurais m'en souvenir. Cela faisait pourtant bien longtemps que je n'avais porté une telle attention à un humain… »

En effet, durant son éternelle vie, il en avait vu des humains. Vivant leurs ridicules vies sans se soucier de tout ce qui se jouait au-dessus de leur tête. Il y avait eu Pasithée, promise que lui offrit Héra en échange de son aide. Une femme d'agréable compagnie, un tendre amour qui dura un temps.

Plus tard, il y eu cet homme. Endymion, Un amour vrai. Un amour non réciproque. Préférant la lune au sommeil, il lui avait tout de même accordé le pouvoir de dormir les yeux ouverts, afin de pouvoir observer sans arrêts la lueur de son amoureuse.

Et un jour, il avait vu cette personne. Ce chevalier du bélier de la nouvelle génération. Ce chevalier qu'il avait vu combattre. Qu'il avait vu heureux. Qu'il avait vu pleurer. Qu'il avait vu mourir contre le mur des lamentations. Un homme calme, mais passionné.

Si Pasithée fut la tendresse, Endymion la passion, Mû était le véritable.

« …Mais toi tu es différent. Je t'ai observé, nous ne croulons pas réellement sous le travail en tant de paix. D'abord par curiosité. Puis par intérêt. Ta génération de chevalier est ... particulière, dirons-nous »

Mû cru un instant déceler dans le ton, pourtant si posé d'Hypnos, une certaine forme d'amusement.

« Alors sans me rendre compte, je me suis épris de toi. Je ne te demande pas de te jeter dans mes bras. Je ne te séquestrerai pas non plus. Je ne partage pas les manies des autres dieux. Je ne te demande que de me donner un temps. Partage tes nuits à mes côtés, durant un temps. 50 nuits. Et si au bout du compte, cela ne te convient pas, alors je ne t'importunerai plus. »

Sans une once de doute, de honte ou d'un quelconque sentiment de ce genre, il saisit le vert de ce regard qu'il désirait tant. Mû n'y voyait que de la détermination. Une assurance digne d'un dieu.

« Veux-tu bien me donner cette chance, Mû du bélier ? »

Mû n'avait rien dit. Comment aurait-il pu dire quoi que ce soit ? Il partageait une tasse de thé avec un Dieu qui lui exprimait l'envie de passer sa vie à ses côtés ? Autours d'une tasse de thé !? Et il lui donnait le choix. Autours d'une tasse de thé, par Athéna !

Il resta sans voix. Les mains toujours posées autours de sa tasse ronde. Les yeux posés sur la divinité qui se tenait devant lui, dans sa longue toge blanche, sa carrure supérieure et surtout, son regard calme, brillant par sa bienveillance.

« Je… je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. »

« Tu peux ne rien dire, si tu le souhaites. Je sens ton trouble. Prend le temps d'y réfléchir. »

Il se leva, déposant sa tasse vide sur le plan de travail, juste à côté de l'évier parfaitement propre. Puis, il s'approcha mais plutôt que de retourner sur son siège, il se dirigea de Mû. Juste devant lui. « Je vais te laisser le temps d'y réfléchir, d'accord. Nous pourrions tout simplement commencer par des rendez-vous, tout ce qu'il y a de plus cordial ? »

Un silence où le surhomme et le dieu se fixèrent. Mû ne ressentait aucune once de danger. Toujours méfiant, mais totalement intrigué vers quoi cette histoire pourrait le mener. La paix avait permis à chacun de réfléchir à tant de chose, dont à leur avenir. Il repensa à Camus, si discret et réservé, rire aux éclats suite à une blague de Milo. A Kanon aussi, perdant tous ses moyens pour un geste de Rhadamanthe. Un demi-dieu, un juge des enfers, un ancien ennemi. Et pourtant tous avaient facilement accepté– à quelque exception près du Gemini ainé – cette relation. Et lui, s'il était heureux pour ses compagnons d'armes, n'était encore que spectateur de sa vie. Alors pourquoi ne pas juste essayer ?

« D'accord. Rien ne nous empêche de prendre le thé ensemble pour commencer. »

Le dieu du sommeil sourit et lentement, il leva la paume de sa main vers le visage du chevalier. Il approcha son index et son pouce vers les paupières de l'invité. Il lui fit fermer les yeux, doucement, n'incitant que le geste, laissant Mû suivre le mouvement. « À notre prochaine rencontre, Mû. »

Et Mû se sentit partir, doucement. Il se réveilla alors dans les draps de son temps, plus aucune angoisse ne lui oppressant le cœur.

* * *

TADAAAAAA !

Alors info comme ça : Pour Pasithée et Endymion, ils existent, mais il y a tellement de version sur leur origine que j'ai décidé de juste reprendre leur personnage et de modeler à ma manière.

Alors, cet Os ce suffit à lui même. MAIS comme c'est Halloween, faut être spooky. Donc j'ai eu une idée de "suite", une plus lovey-dovey, l'autre plus spooky. Mais faudra voir si j'arrive à écrire sur eux !


End file.
